Back To The Old Country
by Riannedelange
Summary: After a fight between Cece, Rocky and Tinka gets completely out of control, Tinka goes back to The Old Country. Cece and Rocky feel bad and go after her, not knowing what a huge impact the small country would have. - Bad summary, I know. Just read! :) -
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I just updated the story, -for the last time I guess-**

** I fixed the spelling mistakes and removed the unnecessary punctuations. Enjoy!**

-Chapter 1-

"Ugh!'' Cece was disgusted by the smelly cheese that got poured on her head when she opened her locker. Rocky just stood behind her. She was shocked, but tried to hide her giggle.

And a certain blond girl burst out laughing behind her fashion magazine. Cece noticed it: "Tinka? It was you! How could you do this? I smell like … vomit!"

Tinka just shrugged, "I didn't do it, it was'' -she reached for her bag- "Little Gunther! Oh, and Little Tinka helped. By the way, that's goat cheese."

Cece and Rocky stared at the hand puppet version of Gunther Tinka had. "Give that here!" Cece grabbed the puppet and started to yell at Tinka: "Why are you doing this? For the past two weeks the only thing you did was prank on us! Don't you have other things you should do? Like… I don't know, knitting goats?!"

Rocky was mad too, but she tried to calm Cece down. "Cece…People are beginning to stare…'' she whispered. But Cece didn't listen and just kept on yelling. "You know what, why don't you just go back to your pathetic little country where your brother is, or another country, I don't care. It has to be somewhere else than America!"

She wanted to tear of the puppets head, but Tinka protested. "NO! You won't tear Little Gunther apart, it's the only thing of Gunther I have left!"

It looked like Cece didn't want to listen to anybody. "I don't care! If you want to be with Gunther just… just go! Tinka, I HATE YOU!'' And with that, she tore the puppet apart and ran off. Normally Tinka would've said something that would insult Cece, or just push her, but now she was quiet and stared at the puppet with tears in her eyes. Rocky almost felt bad for her, but she chose her best friend and ran off in the same direction as Cece did.

**First chapter! I know, it's kinda short. More chapters to come soon!**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

**A week after the fight**

Rocky and Cece were walking down the hall of school. "Pfff…" Cece sighed. "You know what I don't get?" Rocky just looked at her funny: "Math, English, biology, physics?".

"Yeah… But no. I was talking about Tinka. I mean, where was she all week?" "Aww Cece, are you gonna apologize for yelling at her and murdering her puppet?" Rocky giggled.

"What?" Cece answered, "No. She would make my English report and I want it. I. Hate. English!" Hahaha, Rocky thought, there´s my Cece.

"But seriously, where is she?" Cece asked. Rocky shrugged.

"You looking for Tinka?" Rocky's older brother Ty asked them from around the corner. Cece and Rocky turned around. "Yeah, do you know where she is?" Rocky asked. "Yes, no, kinda. She quit school a few days ago. Nobody knows why." Ty answered. "Oh… My… Gosh." Cece gasped, "This is all my fault! I told her to go away!".

"You did?!" Ty looked mad, "Why?" "Well," Cece began, "Tinka pulled a prank on me, and I kinda started to yell at her and I told her to go."

Ty just stared at Cece, you could see he was angry. "Well, you better make it up to her and make her come back.", he said. And he walked away.

"Okay," Rocky said, "I have a plan..." "Uh oh," Cece interrupted her, "whenever you have a plan, it is or stupid, or dangerous, or… Oh wait that's me. Never mind go on."

Rocky continued: "For example, if we want to know where someone is, where do we have to go?" Cece just stared at her with her mouth open wide. "Okay stupid question, let's go."

After they heard what sounded like the most stupid doorbell in the world, the door opened, showing a woman with long blonde hair in a braid and a tall man. Both wearing clothing with leopard print. "Oh look! It's zhe Rocky and zhe little Rocky! You two also visited us on Vatalihootsit Day!" the man said in his foreign accent. "Good day, mr. and mrs. Hessenheffer. Can we… come in?" Rocky asked polite as always.

"Of course, girls. Come in." mrs. Squitzza Hessenheffer said. She also had a strong accent like her husband. "Sit down please," she said when the girls were in the living room, full of antique furniture and decorations. "You want to drink something?" Thinking of goat milk, cows and many other things, Cece and Rocky politely refused. "So,", Squitzza started, "Vhat are you lovely ladies doing here?"

"Well…", Cece said, "We would like to know… Where Tinka is." Squitzza's eyes darkened, and suddenly looked full of worry and sadness. "Well, girls… Tinka… Went back to The Old Country a few days ago."

Cece's mouth now formed a huge 'O'. "She didn't even say goodbye. She just left us this note." Squitzza reached for her purse and gave the note to Cece. Cece and Rocky read it:

'_Dear mama and papa,_

_all you have to know, is that I left to The Old Country. I took one of the tickets we saved for when we would go back. I just had a fight with someone and I realized, The Old Country is my home. I miss Gunther, the goats and the farm. I hope you're not mad._

_-xxx- Tinka_'

"Wow… Why didn't you go after her?" They asked. "Don't you know our country is in revolution? It's too dangerous. That's why we saved those tickets. For when it was over. Besides, remember Vatalihootsit Day when I told you I once was a princess in our country? My father forbid the marriage, we fled to America and I am still not allowed to come back. We don't even know if my father is still the king."

Cece and Rocky nodded, Squitzza continued: "I just want to know what idiot made her go back…"

Cece felt insulted, "I AM THAT IDI…" Rocky quickly covered Cece's mouth with her hand. Squitzza raised an eyebrow. "Hehe," Rocky cleared her throat. "Uhm, why don't you give us the tickets? We will go after her and get her back for you."

"Are you two looney nutti?! That's way too dangerous. Besides, I want to save those tickets for Kashlack and I." Rocky looked disappointed, "Well, what if Cece's mother will come with us? And… And we will buy our own tickets!"

Squitzza sighed. "Fine, but it's at your own risk." Cece and Rocky nodded and smiled. "Vell, I think you two have to go, vacation starts… in two days. You guys might wanna buy your tickets soon." And with that, they left.

**Chapter 2 already! It's going fast. Next chapter coming soon. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

"Are you crazy?!'' Cece's mother Georgia shouted to her daughter. "Come on, mom! Tinka's mother is counting on us, besides when we'll go to another country in the vacation, we will learn a lot about the culture, the language, the area…" Cece told her mom. Wow, I'm starting to sound like Rocky, she thought.

"You're right, but it's way too dangerous. And who's gonna pay for the tickets?" Georgia walked towards the kitchen. Rocky thought for a moment, "That's why you are coming with us! You're a cop. And we will pay our own tickets with the last money we got from the show." Cece interrupted her: "What, but I wanted to buy those cute shoes, and that top, and…" Rocky pushed Cece with her elbow to shut her up. Cece looked at her mad. "Au?!"

Georgia turned around: "Fine!" Rocky and Cece high-fived.

"But," "Ohh, why does there always have to be a 'but'..?" Cece said. Georgia continued: "Flynn will go with us, I don't have anyone to look after him when we're gone."

"Duhh mom," Cece said, "It's a vacation, the whole family goes on a vacation together." She looked at Rocky, "And with the best friend of their daughter." She faked a smile.

"We will go to the airport on… Saturday evening, 7 pm. Don't be late Rocky." Georgia said. "7 pm?", Cece asked. "Yeah, there's this difference of time when we're going to Europe, and..." Cece was looking like she had to solve a math problem. Georgia sighed, "Oh, why do I even try. Don't. Be. Late."

**Friday, end of the last school day**

"… So we're leaving tomorrow." Rocky finished telling Ty and Deuce what they were going to do this vacation.

"Uhm, you guys already hate the Hessenheffers, why would you go that 'Hessen-horror land… thingy'?" Deuce commented.

"Like I said," Rocky told him, "Tinka's parents are counting on us, all they want is their daughter back."

"Alrighty, well good luck. I mean have fun! No, I mean good luck." Ty said, and they walked away. "Thank you!" Cece waved them goodbye. "Hey, wait a minute!"

Rocky shushed her. "Let's go."

**Saturday evening, 7 pm**

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky climbed through the window. "Hey Rocky, ready to go?"

Rocky nodded as she watched Cece packing the last things. "Come on girls!" Georgia shouted. "Flynn and I are waiting for you guys."

"Yes!", Flynn smiled, "I can't wait until I can ride a goat!" They just rolled their eyes. And walked out the door.

**On the plane**

The girls burst out laughing when they saw Flynn playing his video game so enthusiastic, that it became funny. "How many hours to go, Rock?" Cece turned to her friend. Rocky looked at her phone. "No hours, just 10 minutes."

"What? But it seemed like we just flew one hour." Cece protested. "You wish, you slept the whole trip. Besides you snore." Rocky complained. "Pfff.." Cece folded her arms and muttered something inaudible.

"_Attention passengers," _The voice of the pilot echoed through the small plane. _"We are flying above our destination, I request you to leave this plane within 5 minutes."_

"What?" Cece shouted to the pilot. "You mean we have to… jump?!" Rocky's eyes were suddenly wide open. _"Yes ma'am,"_ the voice said kindly. _"This is kind of a 'war zone', so I won't land here."_. He told them, like it was the most simple thing in the world. Georgia's mouth dropped. "Oh, he is nuts."

Flynn didn't really care. "Come on! This is cool!" he said full of enthusiasm. He put on the parachute he found under is seat, and also put on the glasses. Cece joined him, then Rocky, and finally Georgia admitted. "Okay, fine. But only because you're my children." She put the parachute on. Cece and Rocky opened the door. And immediately stepped back.

"Oh my…" they both said, as they watched the so called Old Country from above. It was beautiful, white snow on the mountain tops, rivers floating between the forests and meadows. The sun shining over the small villages – which were even smaller because they were so high in the sky –, with lots of farms, humans and animals.

Flynn interrupted them: "We jump on three," they looked at him, shocked. "One..," "Goodbye Rocky…" "Two…" "Bye Cece." "Three, jump!"

**This was chapter 3 (updated)! Enjoying so far? Let me know, please review :)**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I read the reviews so far. Thank you! And I will make the chapters longer!**

-Chapter 4-

Cece didn't open her eyes before she heard that Flynn stopped yelling things like: "Awesome!" and "Look how high we are!".

She felt her feet touching the ground, and peered through her eyelashes. She was absolutely sure she was on solid ground now, so she looked around. She saw cute little farms, but also something else: When Georgia, Flynn, Cece and Rocky landed on the ground, all the people in the small village seemed to be scared. The old people fled inside, while the mothers hid their children behind their backs.

It looked like they went through a time machine. Their houses, clothing, and even the way they acted, were close to the Middle Ages.

Rocky immediately stood up from the ground and walked towards the group of people carefully. With a lot of gestures and baby talk, she tried to tell the people they weren't enemies.

One old woman seemed to understand it, walked towards Rocky, reached for her hand and gently shook it. Rocky smiled. A younger woman also walked towards Rocky and talked to her, in the same accent Gunther and Tinka had: "We now understand you aren't enemies. We all speak English, except for the elderly." and she smiled.

"So, what are you all doing here?" she continued. Georgia told the woman they were looking for the Hessenheffers. "Oh," the woman said. "Yes, yes. I know where they are. But don't talk so loud."

They all nodded, and the woman offered to bring them to the place Gunther and Tinka were.

**A few minutes later**

"Here it is," the woman said. "I'll go now, good luck." They waved her goodbye and thanked her. And the woman walked away.

Then they turned around to face the place. The farm was big and beautiful. With a huge meadow, a horse, stables, a large oak tree and flowers everywhere.

"Wow," Cece whispered. She was amazed by the sight, so were the others. They saw a very old woman on the front porch sleeping in a rocking chair. "Well," Rocky said, "I think we have to knock." Ignoring the old woman, they walked to the door.

Cece wanted to knock, but before she could do that, the door opened. Showing Gunther, in the same clothing as the other citizens. He looked shocked when he saw the group, but immediately cleared his throat and spoke: "What are you goat butts doing here?"

"When do you ever just say hi?", Cece asked. But Rocky pushed her with her elbow again, "I'll take this one, Cece.". Cece nodded and Rocky said: "We're looking for Tinka. We had a fight in school, so she left, so we wanted to make up with her. Can we see her?"

Gunther seemed confused, sighed, and said: "Fine, she's in the backyard. Georgia, Flynn, you can wait inside. Rocky, Cece, walk with me."

They followed Gunther and saw a huge backyard. There were standing life size puppets with a mark on their chests, and a tree.

"Watch out," Gunther calmly said. Cece stepped back with a questioning look on her face. Not even a second later, an arrow whizzed past her face and hit the mark on one of the puppets. She became pale. When she turned to the direction the arrow came from, she didn't see anybody. "What the heck just happened..?"

Gunther ignored her and shouted: "Tinka, visitors for you!"

From behind the tree the blonde girl appeared, smiling. In her hand a bow, and a quiver of arrows on her back. She wore a black top, black jeans and boots. Her hair was braided. "Hey, Gunther."

Her smile quickly faded when she saw the girls. "What are.. THEY.. doing here?" she asked. "H.. Hey Tink." Rocky stuttered. "W.. We just came her to visit you a… and to make up with you. We're really sorry about what happened, and what it led you to do… Please don't kill me." she blocked her face with her arms. Cece rolled her eyes.

Tinka remained silent for a moment and then burst out laughing: "Are you crazy? This is the best thing I ever did! Now I remember what I missed so much when we were in America. The goats, farms, my bow and arrow, and the fresh smell of cow manure in the morning!" and she inhaled deeply, "Yeah... The only thing I have to watch out for is that certain people don't get to know our secret." She said while she walked towards them.

"What secret?" Cece asked, "And who are those certain people?" Tinka sighed and looked at Gunther, he nodded. "Well," Tinka started to whisper, "remember how I told you that Gunther and I are royal children?" They nodded. "Well, our grandpapa king Bustrum is kicked off the throne and replaced by a dictator, Hubert Schultze. He may not now we are royalty, he wants to destroy our family. He is afraid we will kick him off the throne."

Rocky nodded, she understood things would get ugly if that dictator would find out.

They walked inside, Georgia and Flynn sat on the couch. The house was nicely equipped.

"So," Cece said, "you guys are royalty and nobody knows it? That's sad..." Before Cece could say anything more, Tinka covered her mouth. "Shhh! Not so loud. We don't talk about that." she hissed. Cece protested: "But you guys just..." "Not a word." Tinka interrupted her. "Sit down please."

An ordinary man walked past the farm of the Hessenheffers, when he heard people talking softly. He peered through the bushes and eavesdropped on the conversation. He grinned, "Hmmm, Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer. Who knew? Got ya." And he walked away.

**There you go! Chapter 4 . This one's longer than the chapters I already wrote. But I wanted to keep it exciting so I stopped here. Next chapter coming soon. Please review! I want to know what's good and what's not :)**


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

-_BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP, BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP_-. The noise started to irritate the half-sleeping Rocky so she made strange movements with her arm in the air, "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep…" she muttered.

-_BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP, BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP_-. "Okay that's it!" she grabbed her pillow and hit the alarm clock. "Pfff, now you're silenced , huh?"

Cece started to wake up, "Rocky, please. Someone is trying to sleep here." Rocky quickly turned around and shouted: "Cece, what are you doing in my room?" Cece just grinned, "This isn't your room, silly. We're in the guest room, Gunther and Tinka's place. Remember?"

Rocky realized what she had said, "Oh yeah… Well, it's only 5 am. Why does the alarm go off so early? It's still dark outside."

Suddenly Tinka walked into the room, dressed as a girl from the Middle Ages. It just looked ridiculous. "Goodmorning bay-beees!" she chirped. Cece was confused, "What are you doing here so early? It's Sunday for goodness sake!" and she fell back into her pillow. "What are you silly goat butts talking about? We have to milk the goats, clean out the stables, collect eggs from the chickens, feed the horse… We're late!" Rocky and Cece raised an eyebrow.

"Get dressed and come to the dining room," Tinka continued, "you should eat breakfast." Then she left. Cece moaned and hid herself under the covers.

**Breakfast**

Unlike Cece and Rocky, Gunther and Tinka looked rested. They were talking, eating a sandwich and drinking milk.

Cece looked at the glass of milk. She was almost 100% sure it was goat milk. She looked at Rocky who seemed to think the same thing. Cece was really thirsty, so she closed her eyes and took a sip of the milk. Hey, that wasn't that bad. She took another sip. "This is delicious!" she said. "Try it, Rocky."

Rocky also took a sip of the goat milk. Her eyes grew wide, and she continued drinking till the glass was empty. "Yummayy.", she said. Gunther and Tinka just laughed about it.

"You guys coming outside?" Gunther asked. Rocky and Cece nodded. Maybe being at a farm wasn't all that bad. "Okay, Gunther will clean out the stables, Rocky collects the eggs, and Cece helps me milking the goats." Tinka decided. Cece protested: "Why me?"

"Well, remember when you pulled my fingers? You have strong hands, good grip. The goats love that." Cece looked at her funny. "Now, come on people. Work to do!"

**...**

"Okay, and how am I supposed to do this?" Cece said when she saw the goats and Tinka gave her a bucket. "It's not that hard," she answered. "Do what you think you should do."

Okidoki then.., Cece thought. She put down the stool beside a goat, the bucket under the goat… So far so good. Cece started to milk the goat, and the goat stared at her. "Awkward…" Cece whispered.

After twenty minutes Tinka already had four full buckets, and Cece still struggled with the first goat. Tinka saw it and laughed. "Here, I'll help you." she gave Cece instructions, and it worked. "Five full buckets is enough." Tinka said, "Let's go."

**Meanwhile**

"Stop it you stupid piece of meat!" Rocky exclaimed while she was fighting with a chicken over an egg. The chicken kept on pecking her, and Rocky saw her chance. She grabbed the egg and put it in the basket. "Ha! I won. Once you will be on my plate…" Rocky threatened. Twenty-five eggs already, she counted. I'll go back.

While she was walking towards the house, a man came to her. "Is this zhe farm of zhe Hessenheffers?" he asked. "Yeah," Rocky frowned, "why?"

He reached for his bag and gave her a letter. "A letter from Schultze, to zhe Hessenheffers. Might be important." And he walked away.

Rocky watched him leave and went inside. "Gunther, Tinka?" They looked at her immediately. "I got this letter from a man. It's from that dictator-person. He said it might be important." The twins suddenly seemed frightened. Tinka grabbed the letter, sat next to Gunther on the couch and read it.

After she finished, she looked more scared than she did before. Gunther, who had read it with her, too. Tinka dropped the letter and began to cry. Gunther comforted her by putting an arm around her and Tinka put her head on his shoulder. Cece and Rocky began to wonder what was in the letter. Cece grabbed it from the floor and began to read:

'_Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer,_

_a anonymous source told me the royal children were back in the country. And guess who? You two! Now, I don't want you two to dethrone me, you understand that._

_ So, this is my plan. Tomorrow, when the clock strikes 6 pm, we will battle. To the death. You two, against me. No army, no friends. Just us three. And any weapon you want to use. We will meet on the large grass field near the forest. If you win, your grandpapa Bustrum can be the king again. If you don't, he won't. How simple is that? You better show up. If you don't, there will be consequences. So, I will see you tomorrow._

_Hubert Schultze._'

**Here's chapter 5! Little short, I'm sorry. So, there's gonna be a huge battle! How will that turn out? Please review. Next chapter coming soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

"This is cruel!" Cece exclaimed. "Is he even allowed to do this?"

Tinka wiped away her tears, "Yes, he is. He is the dictator, he can do anything he wants to." "Then why doesn't he just come down here and kill you immediately?"

Cece realized what she'd said. But Tinka already answered: "He likes to battle, he thinks it's fun."

"Wow," Rocky said, "you know I heard there is a revolution going on here, but I haven't really noticed until now."

Gunther answered: "Yes, our village is one of the calmest. You would be shocked if you saw the rest of the country."

A long silenced followed, Tinka stared at her feet, Gunther comforted her and Cece and Rocky were thinking. Rocky said: "You know what, why don't we do something to distract you guys a little?" Tinka suddenly seemed enthusiastic, "Yes! Let's go hunting! Then we have something to eat and it will help to distract us."

Cece raised an eyebrow, "Hunting for animals?" "No, for potatoes you goat butt.", Gunther said sarcastically. Cece stuck out her tongue and then continued talking: "No, I meant, is that allowed? Don't you need a license or something?" Rocky nodded in agreement. Tinka grinned, "No, that's not in de law. Besides, we don't have supermarkets here, we have to."

"Okay... but, how do you hunt?" Rocky asked. "I hunt while riding a horse, and I use my bow and arrow." Tinka said.

"Coooool!" someone suddenly said. Everyone saw Flynn walking towards the living room.

-_While Cece and Rocky stayed at Gunther and Tinka's place, Georgia and Flynn stayed at the farm of Gunther and Tinka's aunt Adalyn, a few hundred meters away. They didn't want to get in conversations about 'feelings' and such._-

Georgia walked behind him. "Hey you guys!"

when everyone started staring, she got it. "Oh, I interrupted? ...I'll go to the backyard. Come on Flynn." she said. "Besides, does anyone take care of that old woman sleeping in that rocking chair on the front porch?" Gunther burst out laughing: "Yes, we take care of our great great granny mama. But she only sleeps, so she's okay." Georgia nodded and walked with Flynn to the backyard.

"Okay," Tinka continued, "where was I? Oh yeah, as I said: I hunt while riding a horse, and I use my bow and arrow. I'm the one hunting, Gunther takes care of the cooking around here."

Rocky didn't get it, "But, riding a horse... doesn't that scare the animals away?" Tinka nodded, "Yes, but that's why I do it that way. Otherwise it's so boring. This way I have fun doing it."

Silence, again. "So, let's go!" Gunther said, and he laughed. "Tinka, I'll saddle the horse, so you have time to change your clothes. Cece, Rocky, you want to help me?" They nodded and followed him to the stables.

**After a while, 11 am**

"Tinkerbelle, your horse is ready!" Gunther shouted while Tinka was walking towards the stables. She wore her black outfit again, the bow and arrows, her hair in a high ponytail. This time she also wore a jacket, it was fresh outside. Cece and Rocky never expected her and Gunther to wear something without glitter, sequins or feathers. But apparently she felt comfortable in her own country, or it was just because their usual outfits would draw too much attention.

Tinka grabbed an apple from her bag and gave it to the horse. "There you go, Gaby. Ready to go hunting?". The horse whinnied happily, Tinka smiled and gave her horse a kiss on her snout. She sat on the saddle and was ready to go.

"Be careful, okay?" Gunther said. Tinka smiled, "I'll be okay, as always. Expect a huge meal! I'll go to the forest. See you guys later!" And Gaby, with Tinka on her back, galloped away.

"Well," Gunther said, "since the battle is already tomorrow, and I don't know how to throw a knife or anything like that, I guess I need to practise." Rocky and Cece nodded, "Hey, don't you need a teacher to do that?" Rocky asked. Gunther shrugged: "Nah, I can practise by myself. Besides, when Tinka comes home she can help me." He started to walk away.

Cece smiled, "You guys are even closer together then I already thought. You always help each other out." Gunther turned around, "Of course, Tinka is my other half. I would be nothing without her." and he smiled. "Well, then you guys will be a great team. You're gonna beat that Hubert-person!" Rocky added.

Gunther grinned, "Maybe we will. Hey, you guys ever wanted to shear a sheep?" Cece and Rocky laughed, "Why not?"

**Meanwhile**

I was quiet in the forest. Little rabbits hopped around, and the sun was shining through the leaves of the trees. Suddenly a horse galloped through the forest, with a blond girl on her back. Looking around, the girl saw a few birds flying away in fear. She flexed her bow and shot one of the birds down. "Got ya." she whispered. She stepped on the ground, checked the bird and put it in her bag. It wasn't a big bird.

Tinka sighed, "Where do I find an animal big enough for us all to eat?" Suddenly she saw movement behind a bush. She grabbed an arrow, flexed her bow and carefully walked towards it. She shoved the branches aside and saw the animal. It was a big boar. She smiled: "You'll be on my plate..." The boar turned around and ran away as fast as he can.

Tinka swore in her own language and ran after it. She didn't lose sight of the boar, she avoided the branches and the rocks on the ground. For a brief time there was enough space to shoot the animal, so she did.

The boar shrieked and fell down. Tinka walked towards it: "I guess we'll have a large meal!"

She picked the animal up, it was kinda heavy, and carried it to her horse Gaby. She sat on Gaby's back and gave her a sign to walk. "Let's go." she said.

**After a few minutes**

Tinka stepped off the horse and lead it to the meadow of the farm. She took the saddle off, and of course the heavy boar. She saw Gunther, Cece and Rocky in the backyard sitting on the grass and she carried the animal to it. "Hey guys, look what I just shot!". They turned to face her: "Wow, that thing is huge!" Gunther exclaimed while he stood up.

Tinka smiled, "I also got this bird," -She got the bird from her bag- "but we can give that one to Pasha."

"Who is Pasha?", Cece asked. "Our wolf. He is our watchdog." Gunther answered. "You guys have a wolf? That's so cool, I want to see him!" Rocky said. Tinka smiled, "Follow me." She led them to the stables, a huge wolf lay on the hay, he was sleeping.

Tinka crouched and patted him. The wolf woke up and licked her hand. "Aww, that's so cute." Tinka nodded, "We better leave, he doesn't like strangers." Gunther agreed: "Yes, we have to prepare our meal!"

**In the kitchen, 1 pm**

"This is so gross!" Cece tried not to puke. "Then don't watch." Gunther simply said. Cece walked towards the living room and started to chat with Tinka.

"So, Gunther. How do you know how to do that?" Rocky asked. Gunther explained, "My papa is a butcher, you know that. I learned everything from him. In America I sometimes help in his butcher shop." After a while he was done and yes, he let people know that. "Dinner time!" he yelled. Rocky had to cover her ears.

Tinka and Cece walked to the kitchen and sat down. Gunther extensively presented is dish. It actually looked delicious. No eyeballs, anyway.

They ate, talked, laughed and drank their milk. Their grandmother finally seemed to be woken up and walked into the dining room. "Gunther, Tinkerbelle, I'm having a party tonight at your aunt's, so I won't be back before tomorrow evening." she gave them both a peck on the cheek and left. Everyone laughed: "Your grandmother apparently ís a party animal." Cece said. They continued to talk.

Gunther asked Tinka: "Tinkabear, you know we have that battle tomorrow huh? Do you want to teach me how to fight?" Tinka's mood suddenly changed to sad, but she answered his question: "Yeah, I know. And I will help you. We will be stronger together." Gunther smiled.

**After a lot of hours practising, playing board games, and taking care of the farm, 10 pm**

"I'm exhausted..." Gunther groaned and fell down on his bed. "Don't be such a wimp," Tinka said. "just go to sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." She lay down on her bed too, and just a minute later she started to sob.

Gunther heard it. He immediately got up from bed, sat down on the chair next to Tinka's bed and started to sing a lullaby he always used to sing to her when she was sad:

''_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, _

_Smiles await you when you rise. _

_Sleep, _

_pretty baby, _

_Do not cry, _

_And I will sing a lullaby. _

_Cares you know not, _

_Therefore sleep, _

_While over you a watch I'll keep. _

_Sleep, _

_pretty darling, _

_Do not cry, _

_And I will sing a lullaby._''

He looked at her, she slept. Gunther smiled and gave her a kiss goodnight on her forehead.

**4 am**

Cece woke up, she blinked a few times and looked at the alarm clock. 4 am. Okidoki then. I need to use the bathroom, she thought. And she walked to the bathroom, trying not to wake Rocky.

When she was done she walked past the window and looked outside. Suddenly she saw someone. She ran outside, but didn't see anyone. Just my imagination, she thought.

Suddenly she saw something, it was yellow, orange, red... hot... flames. Flames?! The farm was on fire! So she díd see someone!

Cece ran to the fire that just started and tried to put it out by stepping on it. It didn't work, the flames quickly spread. She tried to use water but the fire was already too big. She ran inside and woke Rocky. "Rocky, Rocky! Fire!" Cece yelled. Rocky still snored so she tried to wake her up by splashing a glass of water in her face. "Whoooo!" Rocky immediately woke up. "Rocky, there's a fire!" Cece yelled. She turned around. The flames really spread quickly. "Come outside!" They ran outside watching the farm in flames.

Cece told Rocky: "I needed to use the bathroom, so when I was done, I thought I saw someone. So I ran outside and saw the flames!" Rocky suddenly looked shocked: "Cece, I think we forgot something."

"What?"

"Gunther and Tinka!" she yelled.

**Exciting! There you go, chapter 6! Longer than the others. Next chapter coming really soon. Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll give you a peek of what happened in the previous chapter.**

_ "Come outside!" They ran outside watching the farm in flames._

_Cece told Rocky: "I needed to use the bathroom, so when I was done, I thought I saw someone. So I ran outside and saw the flames!"_

_Rocky suddenly looked shocked: "Cece, I think we forgot something."_

_"What?"_

_"Gunther and Tinka!" she yelled._

-Chapter 7-

**Meanwhile**

Gunther and Tinka were still sleeping. Gunther started to cough, and he woke up.

He couldn't see anything, the room was filled with smoke. It was kinda hot too. "What is this?" he whispered. "Tinka?"

He walked towards her bed and tried to wake her up. "Tinkerbelle... Tinka... Tinka!" he coughed. "Huh what?" Tinka woke up too. The smoke stung in her eyes. "What's going on Gunther, I can't see anything!"

Gunther suddenly saw the flames through the smoke. "Oh... my... goat. Tinka, we need to get out of here!" The fire quickly spread and it blocked the door.

Tinka couldn't breathe and fell down on her knees. Gunther tried to find the window and broke the glass into pieces. He ran to Tinka, even though he couldn't see anything, and picked her up. Just in time. The flames almost reached her.

He carried her to the window, "Come on, Tinka. You need to get out of here." Tinka tried to stand and wobbled a bit. But she managed to climb through the window in time.

She couldn't see if Gunther climbed through it too. All she saw was fire. The tears were streaming down her cheeks, because of the smoke. She lay down on the grass in the fetal position, and closed her eyes.

**6 am, the sun started to rise**

"Tinka, Tink! Are you okay? Wake up!" Tinka heard people shouting, but it was too far away. The voices seemed to come closer, she blinked a few times and opened her eyes.

All she saw was a blur of people. One redhead, that must be Cece, she thought. Her sight became clearer and she looked around. She saw a mass of people, policemen, firefighters, and her friends. But she didn't see Gunther. "Where is Gunther?" she asked softly. Cece, who sat next to her, looked at Rocky briefly but didn't answer Tinka's question. "Just come with us first." she said, "We already talked to the policemen. I saw someone tonight, we think he started the fire." Tinka didn't really listen and just nodded, stood up and turned around. Her right arm really hurt, she saw the bandage. Someone apparently took care of it.

She saw her beloved farm. Actually, there was no farm anymore. Only a mess of burnt wood, bricks and other stuff. She covered her face with her hands and started to sob. This was the place Gunther and she were born and raised, before they moved to the U.S. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Gunther, she thought. She turned around to face him, but it wasn't Gunther. It were Cece, Rocky and one of the policemen. Tinka told them she was fine, and whiped her tears away.

Cece told her what she saw last night, and Tinka was shocked. "Why would someone want to burn down our farm?" "We think it might have something to do with the battle you guys have tonight." Rocky raised an eyebrow, "How do you know about that? I thought we didn't tell anyone about it." The man grinned, "You have no idea how hard it is to keep a secret around here. Besides, Schultze gave flyers to everyone." "Flyers?" Cece asked, the cop nodded and reached for his pocket. He showed them the flyer. "He must be really confident. I mean he already thinks he will win." Cece commented.

"Oh, yes he does," the cop said. "But we aren't sure about it. Maybe the fire isn't kindled. We can't draw conclusions without any proof. Maybe we can give you some more information this afternoon." And he walked away.

"Maybe, maybe..." Tinka imitated the cop, "I want proof, I want to know what started the fire. And I want to know where Gunther is. NOW!"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh," Rocky calmed her down. "Honestly, we have no idea where he is." Tinka's mouth was now wide open, she was so mad. And scared. Where would he be? Is he... dead? Tinka didn't even want to think about it. But deep inside she knew it was a possibility. "I should've let him go through the window first! Then he wouldn't be dead, this is all my fault!" she yelled to herself. And she almost started to cry, but Cece and Rocky were here. Those goatbutts may NOT see that. But yeah, they already heard her yell about Gunther and all...

A woman walked towards them. It was the same woman that led Cece and Rocky to the farm when they arrived. "Tinka! Sweetie, there you are, you're alive! Are you alright?" she asked. "Yes, auntie Adalyn. I'm just... in shock.". The woman, apparently her aunt, patted her back. "It's okay, it was so brave of Gunther to save you."

"Wait, how do you know?" Tinka asked confused. Adalyn answered: "Gunther told me what happened tonight. Luckily he was just in time to escape the flames too, but..." "WHAT?! He is alive? He's alrighty! Where is he, I want to see him right now!" Tinka interrupted her aunt. She was so extremely happy Gunther was doing fine.

"Tinka, yes he's fine. A little wounded, but alive. But what I wanted to tell you is that he... he thinks you didn't make it." Tinka was shocked, "But... after I climbed through the window, I lay down on the grass. Didn't he see me?"

Cece answered -like it was the most simple thing in the world, you know, the Cece-way- : "No, you lay under the rubble. The burned wood probably fell on you while you were laying there unconscious."

"Oh my goat. I need to see him!" she ran away. "Wait," she turned around, "I don't even know where he is."

Aunt Adalyn laughed, "Come on, he's at our place. But don't greet him to enthusiastically, you don't want to give him a heart attack, do you?" And Tinka nodded obediently.

**The farm of aunt Adalyn, 9 am**

Gunther sat on the couch as he stared outside. His leg really hurt, it had a big burn. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't cry out loud. His beloved Tinkabear was gone, so was their farm, and he had to fight alone tonight. Not that that point was really bad or something, if the dictator would kill him, he could be with Tinka. He sighed and stared at his leg. "I am Gunther," he sighed, "but where is Tinka..."

"Here is Tinka." someone suddenly said. He turned around, and couldn't believe it. "TINKERBELLE!" he yelled. "GUNTHER!" Tinka smiled.

Cece and Rocky came in too and watched while the blond twins were hugging. Gunther gave his twin sister a kiss on her forehead. "Don't ever scare me like that again." he whispered. He didn't want to let her go, what if something bad would happen if he did? But 'letting go-part' happened anyway. They smiled at each other. Then Tinka looked down, and saw his leg. "Gunther, what happened to your leg?"

"I guess I have a burn. So do you, I see" and Tinka nodded, "Yeah, but I think I'm able to fight tonight. I mean we have to."

Cece suddenly interrupted them, "Why don't you guys just flee the country? Problem solved."

"I don't think that's so easy," Rocky said. Gunther nodded: "Rocky's right, if we would flee, he'll find out. And come after us."

A long and awkward silence followed, "Anyone tea? I'll make you some tea, okay..." aunt Adalyn said, and she left to the kitchen to flee the awkwardness.

"We have to prepare for tonight," Tinka said.

"You're right, it's gonna be heavy..." Gunther added.

"Don't you worry, we'll support you both." Rocky said. And Cece nodded, "I will too."

Aunt Adalyn stuck her head around the corner, "Me too!"

Suddenly their great great grannymama, Georgia and Flynn came in. "And we will too." Georgia smiled.

"I'm happy you do." Tinka said. "GROUPHUG!" and everyone hugged.

"I just wished papa and mama were here..." Gunther said.

"They are!" someone said. Everyone turned around. "Papa, mama!" Gunther and Tinka said simultaneously. And went to hug them. Squitzza and Kashlack smiled, "You guys are put in a tough spot. But we will all support you guys." Squitzza said.

"...Can we do it now?" Gunther asked grinning. And everyone nodded, "Now!"

"I AM GUNTHER!",

"AND I AM TINKA!".

"AND WE'LL BEAT THAT GUY, BAY-BEEE!"

**Chapter 7! Exciting! Gunther and Tinka are ready to fight, wounded, but very ready! **

**How will it turn out? ****_NEXT CHAPTER, THE BATTLE_****! I'll promise, that won't be the end of the story yet. Update soon, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your reviews! I like them :) First a look of what happened in the previous chapter.**

_"They are!" someone said. Everyone turned around. "Papa, mama!" Gunther and Tinka said simultaneously. And went to hug them. Squitzza and Kashlack smiled, "You guys are put in a tough spot. But we will all support you guys." Squitzza said._

_"...Can we do it now?" Gunther asked grinning. And everyone nodded, "Now!"_

_"I AM GUNTHER!",_

_"AND I AM TINKA!"._

_"AND WE'LL BEAT THAT GUY, BAY-BEEE!"_

**Here is CHAPTER 8, THE BATTLE! Enjoy!**

-Chapter 8-

Everyone laughed. "Wow, I almost missed that." Cece grinned. Then her face expression changed, "But now that I hear it again, VERY annoying."

Gunther and Tinka suddenly realized something: "Mama, papa, what are you even doing here?" Gunther asked, "I thought you were not allowed to come back." Squitzza nodded, "Yes, king Bustrum said that. But he's not the king anymore, remember?" she winked.

"Yes, " Tinka said, "but Schultze wants to destroy our whole family now that he found out that grandpapa Bustrum is related to us. So, why do you guys let ús fight against him?"

"He knows we're back." Kashlack said, "And we asked him to let us fight, instead of our children. But he refused. He thinks killing you two would be more 'fun'. " Kashlack was very mad now. "He won't even let us watch the battle, he's afraid we will fight with you."

"What a wimp." Rocky said. And Cece nodded in agreement.

**After tea, talking, talking, talking (for a very long time) and taking care of the burns. 3 pm**

"Thank you for everything, aunt Adalyn." Gunther said, and he hugged his aunt. So did Tinka. Aunt Adalyn smiled, "No problem kids, I want to support you, on what could be the last day of your life." She suddenly realized what she just said. "Oh…" "It's okay, auntie." Tinka said. "If it is, I had a pretty good life right?" She tried to make a joke about it, but that didn't really work out.

They walked towards their farm, with Rocky, Cece and their parents. The only things still standing were the stables and the large tree in the backyard. Their great great grannymama walked towards them with the clothes they needed for the fight.

Tinka ran to the tree and grabbed her bow and arrows. "Yes, they're alrighty!" she whispered happily. Then she ran towards the stables, to Gaby, Pasha and their goats. "And so are you!" "I think we need to bring the animals to another place." Gunther stated.

"Wow, wow, wow no way Gunther! I'm not letting you kill them!" Tinka said shocked. Gunther burst out laughing, "No I meant another farm. Like, our aunt's." Tinka was relieved. "Oh my goat, you scared me." She laughed. Then Cece and Rocky came towards them, "Come on, you guys need to dress for the BATTLE!" Rocky said, with Cece adding the sound effects.

Gunther and Tinka nodded and ten minutes later they were dressed as true warriors, in their own way. They both wore jeans, black boots, a black shirt with a sparkly jacket, and golden necklaces spelling their name. _(Known from 'Whodunit Up')_. It was already 5 pm, only one hour left. The animals were already brought to aunt Adalyn's farm.

Cece suddenly said, "You know, I have to tell you guys something… Uhm, that cop told me the fire wasn't kindled. The grass and the wood were just too dry." She smiled nervously. "What?" Tinka yelled, "You scared me so much! I thought someone was trying to kill us! You told us you saw someone!" She was mad. Gunther calmed her down, "I agree with Tinka, but actually we need to be happy it wasn't someone who wanted to kill us. Don't you think so, sister twin?" Tinka nodded, "I… am going to do my hair." And she walked away.

**Later**

Tinka braided her hair, while Gunther was practising with a knife. Cece and Rocky watched him, he really made an improvement. "Oh, he's good. " Cece said. Gunther had made an mark on the tree, and from a distance of 10 meters he threw the knife. In the mark. And each time he had thrown, and hit the mark, he stepped 1 meter backwards.

Tinka was done braiding her hair, and walked to the backyard. "Gunther, I think we have to go. It's almost 6 pm."

Gunther grabbed his knife, and followed Tinka to the farm of their aunt. Aunt Adalyn, Georgia and Flynn would follow them to the field. Squitzza and Kashlack said goodbye to their children and wished them good luck. The parents and their children shared a hug. Then they walked away to the field near the forest, followed by their friends and family.

**THE BATTLEFIELD**

When they arrived, there was nobody. Just a huge grass field, surrounded by trees. Then they saw him. The dictator, Hubert Schultze, followed by many people. It looked like a family reunion, there were so, so, so many people. Gunther and Tinka decided to walk towards him, so they did.

Suddenly Gunther fell on the ground. "Aaaah!" he screamed. His friends were shocked. What was happening? "Gunther? What's going on?" Tinka said, worried about her twin brother. Gunther pointed at his leg, it was the wound that hurt so bad. "No problem, Gunther. Just… try to stand up." Tinka said.

She helped him, but Gunther just couldn't stand. His leg hurt so bad. Schultze and his crowd laughed about it.

Tinka ignored it and said, "Gunther, you can't fight in this condition. I'll do it." "No! I can fight, I mean, it's doesn't hurt that bad." And he faked a smile. "No, look at you. It hurts too bad, I just know."

Gunther didn't want to let his sister fight alone. He spoke to Schultze: "Can't we just do this battle thingy next week?". Schultze laughed, "Hahahaha, no way. Today is today. So we'll do it today."

"Please Gunther. Let me do it." Tinka begged her brother. "Fine… If that's what you want." His heart broke when he said that. Tinka started to walk away, but Gunther grabbed her leg. "Wait," He gave her the necklace with his name on it. "This will bring you luck." Tinka smiled, gave her brother a kiss on his cheek and hugged him. "We'll always be together. You promise?" Gunther smiled: "I promise, Tinkerbelle, I do."

Then Tinka walked away, to Schultze. "So," he said, "I guess I just have to fight against one of you. How easy." "I just think, that a mature, strong, and mighty man like you shouldn't fight against a little girl like me." She said. "Isn't that what a… weak man would do?" Gunther did understand what her sister was trying to do. "You're right," Schultze said, "I think you might wanna fight against my son, Felix. He's your age." Tinka looked at a boy in the crowd. Yes, he looked like he was 16. He looked kinda weak too. "Okay, I accept." "FELIX!" Schultze yelled. And he smiled evilly.

A guy who was like two meters tall, and looked very strong, came out of the crowd. Tinka was shocked and flexed her bow in an attempt of defense. But then she felt a sharp pain in her arm. And she dropped her bow on the ground. It was her wound. She stepped back and was scared. In this condition is was hardly possible to win.

Gunther was shocked too, he saw his Tinkabear standing there, trembling with fear.

" Gunther," Cece said, "stand up." Gunther raised an eyebrow. "I can't."

"Just do it, I'll help you. I have a plan."

"Uh oh… What kind of a plan?"

Then Cece explained was she was trying to do, and Gunther agreed. "It's risky but if it helps her, I'll do it." And he stood up, with a lot of effort.

Tinka turned around, "Gunther? You're standing? You can? Then why do you let me fight alone?!" "I-I…" He didn't really continue. Seeing his sister twin like this, tore his heart out. He didn't want to look into her eyes, she was extremely angry. He didn't want to do this, but it was Tinka's only chance to survive.

"You were just too weak and scared, weren't you? That's why you want me to fight alone?" Gunther nodded, it hurt him. Tinka was disappointed and angry: "Then I'll do it alone. I'll prove I can do this!" Cece's plan worked, Tinka was so angry that she forgot how scared she was, and ran towards Felix. Flexing the bow, she ignored the pain. Felix ran towards her too. He had a knife, which was shining in the sunset.

Everyone held their breath. Felix and Tinka were so close, then Felix wanted to stab her, but Tinka slid between his tall legs en shot an arrow. At the same time Felix turned around and threw the knife. Tinka's arrow hit him, and Felix fell on the ground. He was dead. He may've been strong and tall, but not very smart.

Schultze mouth dropped, "Oh my… Felix." Then he went extremely mad: "This is not over yet, Hessenheffer!"

Gunther ignored it and was extremely happy: "Tinka you've won!" But then he saw Tinka, laying on the ground. She was unconscious. A large bloodstain on the spot where the knife had hit her in her shoulder area. Gunther didn't realize it at first, but then he turned around to face Cece. "Dial 112, quick!" Cece raised an eyebrow. "The alarm number!" Rocky quickly said and grabbed Cece's phone.

**Wow! What's going on? Next chapter, the LAST one. Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The last chapter, unfortunately. A little Tynka in this chapter :)**

-Chapter 9 – _THE FINAL CHAPTER_

**Later, Schultze and his crowd were gone**

A trauma helicopter landed on the field. The brothers ran fast towards Tinka and checked her pulse. "We need to bring her to a hospital." One of the brothers said. "But we don't have one in The Old Country." Gunther commented. "Yes, we know. Someone who's specialized in these kinds of accidents, needs to cure this. But he lives in America."

"America?" Rocky asked. The brother nodded, "In Chicago to be exact.".

Cece was happy: "We need to go to Chicago anyway." Gunther nodded, "If my sis will be alrighty, then we'll go."

Georgia was okay with it, "Flynn and I will go back too, by plane." The brothers carried Tinka to the helicopter and Gunther, Cece and Rocky followed them.

**On the helicopter **

As Cece and Rocky watched, the brothers were doing everything to save Tinka's life. Gunther held Tinka's hand and gently stroked her head while he was softly singing.

''_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._

_Cares you know not,_  
_Therefore sleep,_  
_While over you a watch I'll keep._  
_Sleep,_  
_pretty darling,_  
_Do not cry,_  
_And I will sing a lullaby._''

Tears were rolling down his cheeks. His sister might not make it. He looked outside, under him The Old Country disappeared. They were headed towards Chicago.

**Later**

"Move, move! A girl in critical condition, unconscious." One of the brothers spoke to a surgeon. Tinka was immediately brought to the operating room. Gunther wanted to go after her, but the surgeon stopped him: "I'm sorry pal, you have to wait outside. Don't you worry, your little girlfriend will be alright." And he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Gunther sat down next to Rocky and Cece. And sat there, until the surgery was done. He didn't even know how long he had waited. Hours. The surgeon walked into the waiting room. "The surgery is done. She's in… a coma. I'm sorry, do you want to see her?" Gunther nodded. And Cece and Rocky followed him to Tinka's hospital room.

When he walked in, he was happy, but also worried. Tinka was really pale and her eyes were closed. This was his fault, he thought. He sat down on the chair and grabbed her hand softly. Tinka moved, blinked and opened her eyes. Gunther looked into them, they weren't mat. But sparkly as always.

He blinked and her eyes were closed again. Was it all just his imagination? The surgeon came in too, "We don't think the coma will last very long. She's a strong girl." He said. Gunther nodded, "I know." He saw Tinka still wore the necklace with his name on it. And he smiled.

Suddenly Ty came in. "Where is she?" he asked. And Gunther looked at him. Ty saw Tinka, "Can I…" Gunther nodded. Ty walked towards her and sat down on the other side of the bed. "I can't believe this all happened because of a stupid little fight." Cece immediately felt bad. This was her fault. She walked out of the room and Rocky followed her.

"Tinka," Ty said nervously, "I know your brother will hate me for this." Gunther raised an eyebrow. Ty suddenly whispered something:

''_Girl when I am with you,  
All my dreams come true  
When I am with you,  
The grey sky turns into blue  
When I am with you,  
I can't describe the feeling, you just don't have a clue  
The feeling is so sweet,  
When it's cold you are my heat  
When it's dark you are my light  
Oh yes I can feel it deep inside  
Although I'm blind in love, so I can't see  
I do know that you belong to me_."_  
_

And he gave Tinka a quick kiss. Gunther's mouth was now wide open. Ty looked at Tinka. "Are you mad now, Gunther?" Ty asked. Gunther shook his head, "No, I'm happy. You know I always said you didn't deserve a girl better than you," he grinned, "But now, I think you're actually good enough for her." "Thank you." Ty said, and he grinned.

Cece and Rocky came into the room again. "Look what I've got," Rocky said. And she gave Gunther a newspaper. Gunther read it. "Grandpapa Bustrum is king again and he took Schultze imprisoned? That's amazing! What about papa and mama?" he asked. "They're already back in Chicago." Gunther was happy about the good news.

Then Cece spoke: "I want to… I want to say something to her." Gunther nodded and Cece sat down next to Ty. "Tinka…" she started, staring at the girl who looked more dead than alive. "I know we've had a lot of trouble lately, but I'm really really sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have said you should go away. But this vacation, I realized that you are more than what meets the eye. You're strong, adventurous, and a great sister to Gunther." She smiled. "And… I'm sorry for murdering your puppet. I fixed it."

She reached for her bag and showed Little Gunther. Looking sparkly as always, it was in one piece again. Gunther smiled, Cece gave him the puppet and Gunther placed it next to Tinka's head.

And for a second they all thought they saw Tinka smile.

**THE END**

**The final chapter is done, the story is over. Did you like it? Please review! Maybe I'll make another story soon :) **

** And yes, I did it! The sequel to this story is called 'I Told You It Wasn't Over Yet' and includes Tynka! If you like this one, please read the sequel too!**

**-xxx-**


End file.
